


You Are Somebody's Perfect

by Starfall28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall28/pseuds/Starfall28
Summary: Neville Longbottom is ready to spend the rest of his life with a certain Hannah Abbott, but he needs to be with someone while it happens.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You Are Somebody's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon, but I thought it would make a good fanfiction. Hope you enjoy (everything belongs to J.K. Rowling(unfortunately)).

Everything had been going great with Hannah. She was simply amazing, and Neville felt so lucky to have her. As such, he decided that he needed to make sure that they would always be together. So, on their monthly visit to his parents he had knelt down and taken her hand in his. Staring into her gorgeous brown eyes, he forgot everything he was going to say. Fortunately, he didn’t need it. He somehow knew what to say, feeling more confident than he ever had.

“Hannah, I met you at Hogwarts, the one place I felt at home, the one place I truly loved. It was only fitting that I met the woman I loved there. I don’t believe in love at first sight, but I believe in soulmates. And I believe, truly and deeply, that we are soulmates. And if you, Hannah Elizabeth Abbott, would do me the honor, I would like to be with you forever. Because we are the one thing that I know will never break.”

Hannah had looked at him and, for a short moment, he had thought that he had blown it. Here was this beauty, with honey blonde hair and hazel doe eyes, who was intelligent and kind. Why would she choose to be with Neville? But she had quickly started crying and, overwhelmed with emotion, she had only been able to nod.

He had straightened and grabbed her, spinning her around. Hannah Abbot Longbottom, he was thinking. How perfect.

“But Neville,” she said when he had put her down. “Why here? What’s so special about St. Mungo’s?” He had sadly smiled and looked over at two beds, side by side in the corner.

“I needed my parents to be there,” he quietly murmured, and she understood. That was best about Hannah; not her looks or her wits, though those were brilliant too. She always seemed to understand exactly what he meant. 

“And you didn’t buy a ring,” Hannah said. Both of them understood that she wasn’t accusatory, just curious. Nevilee grinned at her.

“I wouldn’t want to buy something you didn’t like,” he said. “I wanted you to love it too; after all, you’re going to be the one wearing it.” Hannah felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Neville might not be the most glorious, but he was the kindest soul she had met.

“We can go ring shopping now, if you want. I’ll meet you at the floo, yeah?” She pressed a kiss to his lips and walked away, down the stairs to the fireplaces. Neville stared after her, but was disturbed by someone tapping him on the shoulder.

“Mum,” he said, holding out his hand, waiting for the candy wrapper. For the first Christmas Neville and Hannah had shared, she had gotten him a crystal jar to keep them in, along with a book about plant life in Japan. That was when he knew. When had she known? He wanted to ask.

But it wasn’t a candy wrapper. Alice didn’t seem to notice, and walked back to her bed, accepting the nurse’s help back into it. He looked down at his cupped palm.

A silver ring sat there. It had an intricate band, with swirls and leaves all around, circling a heart shaped yellow diamond. It was his mother’s; he would recognize it from anywhere. But why…? Oh. 

“Is something wrong, Mr. Longbottom?” He looked up at the nurse, the one who had been taking care of his parents ever since that fateful night. He looked back down at the ring and smiled.

“No,” he said. “No, everything’s perfect.”


End file.
